Love Games
by CaityBeloved
Summary: Brenda gets her revenge on Sharon...
1. Round 1

Author's Note: So this is my first Brenda/Sharon fanfiction, and I'm feeling extremely nervous because not only has it been a good while since I've written anything that isn't an academic paper, but I am also flying solo without any real Beta at the moment. So my dyslexic thought processes might be coming through a bit more than I'd like them to.

With a resounding snap, the pen held in Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson's hand burst and spilt ink all over the piles of paperwork upon her desk. "Oh for heaven's sake!" She cried in frustration as she flung the offending object across the room and reclined back in her leather chair. That would be the third attempt of finishing her report for FID on today's incident. The first botched report had found itself balled up in a trashcan with the threat of a match looming overhead and the second was covered in the remains of a melted Reese's Peanut Butter Cup (A much bigger travesty to the Reese's than the report.)

Closing her eyes and sighing, Brenda decided there was no way the report was getting done tonight. Instead, she needed a little treat to end the ensuing migraine. With a wicked grin, and a furtive glance out of the glass walls of her office, she slid open her top drawer to her desk.

Brenda nearly fell out of her chair, which was already precariously tilted back, at the sight of a completely empty candy drawer. "This is not possible!" she cried as she straightened her chair, and pulled the drawer out further from the desk. "There has to be something! ANYTHING."

It had been a long, frustrating day for the Deputy Chief of Major Crimes. One of her officers had unwittingly fired his weapon during the case, and now the wrath of Sharon Raydor had been rained upon her all day. Not only had Brenda been forced to file paperwork on this case, the notorious "witch" of FID had insisted that Brenda finish every piece of paperwork Major Crimes was behind on. That woman knew exactly how to frustrate Brenda, hence the insatiable craving of something sweet.

There was nothing within the drawer, not even the emergency Jolly Ranchers that Brenda unusually reserved for days when she was out of chocolate or anything remotely tasty. It had to be a sign of the impending apocalypse, she considered morbidly as she slammed the drawer shut and stood up. She would have to resort to other means to get her fix of sugar.

A few moments later after a rapid walk down to the break room, Brenda found herself facing the vending machine, her previously perceived salvation. Instead of discovering her savior in Twix Bars and Hershey's, however, a big bold, "OUT OF ORDER" sign taunted her.

"You can't be serious!" Brenda cried as she lashed out with a kick in anger.

"I think you just found the wrong way to eat a Reese's" A smooth and sultry voice broke the silence of the break room.

Brenda twisted on her heels as the sudden intrusion broke her sinister thoughts of murdering a vending machine. Instead of finding relief to her homicidal tendencies, Brenda found herself face to face with its cause; Sharon Raydor. The same woman who had been driving Brenda to the point of insanity all day over every little inconsequential piece of paperwork that Major Crimes owed Force Investigations.

"How can I help you, Captain?" Brenda said with a forced smile.

"Well Chief…. " Brenda watched curiously as Sharon reached into the pocket of her Armani blazer, and pulled out a single Hershey kiss. Brenda's eyes glazed over at the sight of the aluminum wrapped piece of heaven, and felt her mouth begin to water.

"Well Chief, I was going to grab a Twix bar, but it looks like I'm going to pass the day with just a kiss…" Brenda unconsciously licked her lips as Sharon slowly unwrapped the sugary morsel. In one swift movement, Sharon popped the kiss into her mouth and licked her lips. "Have a good evening, Chief…"

With a shift nod of her head, Brenda watched enviously as Sharon turned and sauntered off, taking the only chocolate in the building with her. Brenda's skin crawled and her head pounded as she ached for the small chocolate. If she didn't know better, Brenda could have sworn Sharon was playing with her.

Well, if she was, Brenda resigned herself indignantly, _let the games begin._


	2. Round 2

Author Note: So I'm still beta-less, but I'm gonna throw this up here anyways. :) I hope you all enjoy! Also, if you have any ideas for funny hijinks, let me know. Oh, and I decided to go with calling each part a Round instead of a chapter... Seemed to fit in with the 'game' theme. 

**Round 2**

The barest scent of chocolate from the kiss mixed with something Brenda had trouble identifying, cherry blossoms maybe, lingered in the air as Brenda stood in the break room feeling slightly dazed. For a moment, the world seemed to shift off its axis and colors seemed extra bright as Brenda's thoughts scrambled.

Had Sharon Raydor just openly teased her? Or had the whole thing been a mirage? As the scent of cherry blossoms and chocolate swirled around her nostrils, Brenda decided quickly that the encounter had indeed occurred.

Taking a short breath, she calmed her confused thoughts and her focus returned to the "Out Of Order" sign on the vending machine.

She was still without any chocolate, Brenda realized as her previous frustration returned.

"Boys, when did the vending machine break?" Brenda demanded as she stormed out of the break room, her heals clicking like a racing heartbeat in her exasperation. She was greeted by a nearly empty room, due to the fast approaching evening. Only Provenza, Gabriel, and Buzz remained behind like loyal sailors following their faithful ship captain as she drowns beneath oceans of paperwork.

"What are you talking about, Chief?" Provenza retorted as he pulled out a small bag of Frito-Lay Salt and Vinegar potato chips. "It was working A-OK just a half hour ago." With a crackle, he opened the bag and popped a chip into his mouth. Through a full mouth, he crunched, "I did see the Wicked Witch go in there right after me though. Maybe one of popcorn balls appeared to be a scarecrow, and she set it on fire? I mean, they are just as dry and disgusting as a scarecrow." He chuckled to himself as he continued to eat from bag.

"Yea, Chief…" Gabriel responded as he straightened up from a hunched position over his desk. "I think Captain Raydor was in there after Provenza. Struck me as odd, since they have a vending machine down on their floor in FID…" He shrugged and glanced around, as if fearing the wrath of the renowned witch would rain down upon him if he opened his mouth.

"Oh…" Brenda exclaimed in sheer exasperation as she stopped her foot and flailed her arms in a very unladylike fashion. "That woman! I knew it! I knew it!" If Brenda had any doubts that Captain Raydor had been messing with her earlier, all of them vanished in an instance. That woman, with her vending machine destruction and the flaunting of chocolate, would be the end of the sweets junkie.

A daunting thought involving her beloved chocolate crossed Brenda's mind, and she spat out "Oh, just one darn moment!" before she sped out of the bullpen, leaving Provenza, Buzz, and Gabriel behind to glance at each other in confusion.

The door to her office slammed open, the glass of the door rattling on its hinges, as hurricane Brenda raced through it on the way back to her desk. Not caring that Provenza, Gabriel, and Buzz were staring at her like a madwoman through the half opened blinds, she yanked the candy drawer open once more.

Just as previously, the candy drawer loomed ominously empty of any sugary delights. However, upon further examination, Brenda spotted a lone pink post-it note stuck to the very bottom. There in neat, spiral handwriting, Brenda read allowed, "I have kidnapped all the available sugary sweets in the area. Finish the paperwork you are behind on if you want your daily fix, or else." It was conspicuously missing a signature but Brenda had little doubt in her mind who the 'candynapper' was.

That woman had gone too far, Brenda thought as she crumpled the post-it note and threw it in the trash can as she slowly re-emerged from her office. There was little doubt she was playing games, now. If Sharon Raydor wanted to play, Brenda would not deny her a game. But that woman had better be prepared, for cavorting with Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson had some serious consequences.

Slowly, a wicked grin spread across the Deputy Chief's face, causing those in the bull pen to noticeably shrink away in worry as she approached the desk of Buzz.

"Buzz… Buzz, Buzz, Buzz…" Brenda's voice dripping sickly honey echoed throughout the almost empty Bullpen as she addressed the techno genius. Leaning over his desk, crowded with gizmos, gadgets, and every imaginable kind of camera, Brenda rested on her elbows. With her manicured nails taping her high cheekbones and bating her thin blond eyelashes, she asked, "I was hoping for a little help, if you don't mind me asking…" Her soft southern tang tainted the last few words, causing Buzz to bite his lip in as worry etched across his face.

"I am having some technical difficulties…." Brenda's brilliant smile did little to appease his worry.

"Uh oh Buzz," Provenza called in a jovial voice, "That doesn't sound good!"

* * *

"What is that insufferable noise?" Sharon hissed loudly as she returned to her office. She had spent the entire last hour trying with little success to not strangle the auditor while simultaneously celebrating her successful trump of one Brenda Leigh Johnson during a long, insipid budgeting meeting.

However, instead of returning to a quiet office where she could quietly celebrate her success with another Hershey's kiss, Sharon was greeted by a persistent high frequency humming noise that seemed to emanate from her desk's vicinity. Like a dull rock scrapping against glass, the constant hum caused the older brunette's skin to crawl and her ears felt that if they fell off suddenly it would be a miracle.

Sharon narrowed her eyes as she cautiously approached her desk as if she was a fox stalking a jittery prey. Tilting her head, she noticed that her leather chair, with its deep maroon coloring, appeared to have been moved a few inches. And a faint scent of sugary vanilla seemed to permeate the air. Cautiously, she pushed the chair back and peered under the desk, half expecting to find someone hiding with a colorful kazoo. Luckily, she was rewarded with the usual sight.

However, as Sharon pulled open her top desk drawer, the aggravating hum became an earsplitting voice. In a voice with a slight lisp it sang, "Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Countrify it, hip hop it. Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide!"

The thundering sound of the multi-personality teen country wannabe caused Sharon to physically flinch back in alarm. She slammed the drawer in a desperate attempt to silence the musical travesty, but The Hannah Montana song did not cease or revert to a humming. Luckily for Sharon's sake, no one remained for the day from FID, leaving her alone in her misery.

As the butchered attempt at hoedown music continued to play, Sharon's mind raced. Only one individual came to mind to be tacky enough to resort to using the teenage star as subterfuge; Brenda Leigh Johnson.

"Figures," muttered Sharon shaking her head as she reopened the drawer and calmly felt around for the cause of the deafening racket. Her slim fingers met a unfamiliar cold object. With a quick tug, Sharon freed the object from the tangle of pencils, rubber bands, and paper clips. The travesty to music was issuing from black and yellow speakers on a small, short-wave radio.

With a sigh of annoyance, Sharon turned the big dial on the side to the 'OFF" position and was rewarded with sweet silence. Taking a second, she closed her eyes and let the sudden hush of the room wash over her. For a moment nothing moved, not the clock on the wall nor the blinking green light on the laser printer. Even the persistent drone of the heater seemed to die away. Breathing deeply, Sharon allowed the pure, unadulterated silence to act as a catharsis for the small headache from the music.

As the slight pounding behind her temple faded away, Sharon opened her eyes and glanced down again at the radio. Though she had little proof, she was positive that a certain southern chief was behind the small torture.

As if on cue, Sharon turned the radio over and noticed a small white note taped to the back. With a finger nail, she peeled the sheet off and unfolded it. In bright pink ink the words, "I want my candy drawer back. Let The Games Being." were scrawled in a hurried print confirming her belief of the individual behind the prank.

How Chief Johnson, who had trouble operating a drop down screen and cell phones, was able to program a radio to blast Hannah Montana was beyond Sharon's comprehension. She figured the Chief must have had some form of help, probably from Tao or someone else on her team. She was not technologically savvy enough to manage it alone.

"So be it." Sharon muttered to herself, the silence of her officer once again broken.

With a secretive smile, she slid the bottom drawer to her on the grey filling drawer next to her desk open to reveal a deep pile of candy. From Tootsie Rolls and Jolly Ranchers to Snicker bars and Reese's Cups, the drawer was covered in a sweets lover heaven.

Sharon chuckled as she grabbed a red, cherry flavored lollipop and popped the candy end it into her mouth.

"Let the games begin." Sharon played with the stick of the lollipop as she began planning her next move. "Indeed Chief, they shall…"


	3. Round 3

Author Note: So it has been months since I updated! I am so so sorry, but my life literally exploded! School got insane, things happened to me, and somehow I found myself finding out personally what poor Brenda experienced during Laws of Attraction( a pg 13 version though). But things have calmed down, so please enjoy! Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my new, wonderful Beta, mirandaminerva , Without her help, this chapter would have been riddled with stupid mistakes and not as well thought out!

**Round 3**

Cutting her engine to her Mazda, Brenda sat looking down the street to Police Headquarters, her head resting against the wheel. She had spent too many hours the previous night detoxing from a lack of sugar at work, andfound her kitchen cupboards terrifyingly bare of sweets.

As a result, she had spent the entire night tossing and turning in a cold and empty bed.

It was those lonely, sugar free nights that Brenda truly missed the company of Fritz. He always remembered to keep the cupboards stocked, particularly with Brenda's favorite sugary delights. And on those restless nights, he was there to warm the bed and stave off the loneliness that invariably plagued Brenda

With a sigh, Brenda realized five months had lapsed since the night Fritz had left for good. Ever since the Chief of Police fiasco, tensions had run high between the two of them. Fighting had become a commonplace occurrence. It had initially begun over minor details, like unmade dinners or dirty dishes, but they had quickly escalated to explosions over the increasing amount of time Brenda spent at work.

The fighting had climaxed one swampy LA night, when Fritz had received an offer for a substantial promotion in D.C. He had the opportunity to head the entire terrorism department, and the increased salary was enticing. Brenda, though, adamantly refused to abandon her work. How could she? It was her life's passion, the driving force behind her life; solving murders gave her life meaning, and there was no way Brenda was about to discard all that just to go play the dutiful housewife all the way across the country.

"Play housewife?" Fritz's words still echoed through Brenda's head to this day. "Is that what this marriage has boiled down to?

In an angry huff, Fritz had stormed out, probably to go find an AA meeting.

Though in the following weeks, Brenda and Fritz had attempted to fix the broken mess that their marriage had become, it was increasingly clear that their partnership was over. So one night, five months ago, Fritz had left. He fled all the way to Washington D.C. to escape Brenda.

And now she was all alone

Instead of waking up to a steaming cup of coffee every morning, Brenda awoke to an empty bed, where the only creature warming her frigid sheets was Joel, the kitten.

She didn't fault Fritz for leaving. The atmosphere within their marriage had become poisonous, a venomous snake poised to destroy them both in one bite if Brenda had abandoned her job in LA. She could not become a housewife, and Fritz could not continue to put off his own happiness for her own.

Lifting her head from the steering wheel, Brenda's hand flitted over to her large, Mary Poppins sized purse. She pulled out an assorted bag of candy, filled with a wide variety of chocolates and sugary sweets - enough to put Brenda into a voluntary sugar coma. Brenda had stopped at the local grocery store, run by an elderly couple who liked to set aside a pound of Lemon Drops for whenever she came around, in order to replenish the stash Raydor kidnapped.

Her soft pink lips parted with greed as she unwrapped a Reese's cup, the blissful chocolate scent swirled around her nose. The first bite into the succulent treat caused her taste buds to explode as the taste flooded her mouth. Sweet, Sweet chocolate.

When she finished the Reese's cup, Brenda felt as if the last few weeks of stress had momentarily dissipated, leaving her cheerful and more than a little eager to face the day.

Emerging from her Mazda, with her purse full of sweets slung over her shoulder, a strange thought flitted across her mind. Would she stumble across the path of Raydor today? Or should she expect retaliation for her Hannah Montana juvenile prank?

Though Raydor had begun this war to aggravate her, Brenda felt a twinge of excitement over the possibility of a continued back and forth. It was an exciting challenge. And a challenge was what Brenda had been cravingly lately, even more than sweets.

A smug grin spread across her face as Brenda marched off to face the day.

And a fine day it was. The scent of lavender permeated the air. The sun shined above, threatening to place freckles upon Brenda's usually faultless face.

Even the cacophony of cars honking in morning traffic did little to spoil her mood.

Raydor or not, she had candy and she could tackle almost anything.

Sharon glanced at her watch for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

Chief Johnson appeared to be running a little late. The older brunette waited quietly, hiding in the shadows in the hallway alcove near the chief's office.

* * *

Not only did Sharon look suspicious, hiding in the shadows sure did not improve her reputation , she was already known for being the black thorn in the police department's side, for acting sneaking around to further her department's goal. She was getting anxious waiting. The Atlantic blonde better hurry or she'd be forced to go to Plan B.

Plan B involved a video camera, though. Sharon did not look forward to "commandeering" a camera right beneath Major Crimes' nose. Tao and Buzz probably have all electronics under lock and key.

The telltale sign of kitten heels clicking against the linoleum floor signaled the arrival of the overdue sugar addict. A Cheshire grin, showing her full set of teeth, spread across Sharon's gleeful face . It was time.

In a split second, she slipped further back into the alcove, shrouding herself in shadows to avoid detection.

A whirlwind of voices and laughter hit Sharon's ears as Hurricane Johnson blew into the far end of the hallway. "Boys, " Came the soft southern twang, "I'm goin' throw something in my desk, then I want to be out of here in two shakes of a sheep's tail."

Sharon's heartbeat increased in anticipation, with the shadows cloaking her in safety. The long approach of the blonde aggravation seemed to take a decade as she watched, clutching the small metallic object in her hand. She had to get her timing exactly right, or this little pay back of hers would be ruined.

The grin on Sharon's face seemed to become impossibly bigger, as Brenda passed her little nook in the hallway. In response, she clutched the object in her pristine hands tighter.

It all seemed to happen in a mere moment. Brenda crossed the threshold into her office, and the trip wire snapped, triggering an enormous shower of multicolored wrappers to descend down upon her from above.

Wrappers of Snickers bars, Almond Joys, and Reese's Cups, to name a few, tumbled through the air down upon Brenda. They lodged themselves within her golden hair and found spots to land on her pastel dress and blazer. One thing was clear from the amount that fell, the wrappers could have previously filled a drawer. A desk drawer.

With a screech, Brenda whirled around to face the hallway. Sharon acted, knowing this was her one and only shot.

Swift as a gazelle, Sharon emerged from the shadows and raised the camera.

_Snap_.

The camera captured the image of a surprised and enraged Brenda for all of eternity with cheeks flushed, eyes wide in anger, and a drawer full of candy wrappers covering every possible inch.

"Thank you, Chief." Sharon said calmly, her eyebrow high in silent amusement. "Next time, try not to avoid completing the necessary paperwork. We don't want any more chocolate casualties."

Sharon ventured a smirk at the flabbergasted Chief before she turned, her head help high, and strutted down the hallway towards the bullpen.

She could not believe she had gone through with her plan. But as unprofessional and superfluous the little prank had been, Sharon couldn't help but feel pride towards her actions. She enjoyed toying with the Chief, more than she really should. It gave her a rush of excitement that made her toes and fingertips tingle and her heart dance in glee. And she didn't have any plans to stop.

Sharon believed she was already too addicted to stop. Plus, there was little doubt Chief Johnson would retaliate and under no circumstances could that woman ever win .

As she passed the confused members of Major Crimes on her way to the elevator, Sharon could not help but to wave cheerfully to them. "Hello Boys. Delightful day, isn't it?"

'Kiss up' Gabriel, who looked like he had been about to rush down the hallway towards the officer responded suspiciously, "Is everything ok with the Chief, Captain?"

"Everything is quite fine, I believe. More than fine." She gave him an over-enthusiastic smile.

The elevators dinged, announcing their arrival, and Sharon stepped aboard. As the doors began to close, she could just hear in the distance a shriek. "That woman!" She laughed loudly, leaning against the elevator wall. The ball was in Brenda's court, and Sharon for one, could not wait to see what she came up with.

TBC.


End file.
